fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Finał: Totalna Porażka 3
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki 3. Finałowa trójka brała udział w konkursie wiedzy. Dawid radził sobie najlepiej, a Kajt najgorzej. Na koniec było dodatkowe pytanie ponieważ Beti i Kajt mieli remis. Kajtowi udało się odpowiedzieć na pytanie dobrze i wyleciała Beti, a Kajt doszedł do finału razem z Dawidem. Czy Kajt pokona Dawida? A może to Dawid wygra? Dowiecie się tego w finałowym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3! ''(intro) ''W stołówce:'' ''' ' ' ' Kajt: ''(Do Dawida) ''Nie myśl że dam ci wygrać. '''Dawid: '''Nie boje się ciebie. Ty tu jesteś największym cieniasem. '''Kajt: '''Jeszcze zobaczym kto jest cieniasem. ' ' ' ' ' ' (Do stołówki wchodzi Chris.) Chris: 'Witam was finaliści. Bądżcie zaraz na zewnątrz. ''(Chris wychodzi) '''Dawid: ''(Do Kajta) Przygotuj się na przegraną. '''Kajt: '''Tylko że to ty przegrasz! '''Dawid: '''Zobaczymy. '''na zewnątrz: Chris: 'Zaraz zacznie się wasze ostatnie zadanie więc się przygotujcie. Jak zwykle kibicować wam będą przegrani? ''(Pokazuje na widownie z przegranymi) '''Beti: '''Cześć Kajt! '''Kajt: '''Cześć Beti! '''Beti: '''Pamiętaj że masz załatwić Dawida. '''Kajt: '''Napewno to zrobie. '''Dawid: '''Chyba w snach. '''Mila: '''A ty się nie odzywaj! '''Chris: '''Przegrani. Macie pójść się pozwieżać na temat finalistów. ''' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' ' ' ' Chris: '''Jesteście gotwi na zadanie. '''Kajt: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''To dobrze. W tym ostatnim zadaniu macie wybrać jedną osobe z przegranych która wam będzie pomagać, przykuta do was kajdankami. Możecie wybierać. Tylko osoba którą wybierzecie musi się zgodzić. '''Dawid: '''Biore Blejta! '''Blejt: '''Nie ma mowy żebym ci pomagał! '''Dawid: '''A jak dam ci 30% wygranej. '''Blejt: '''50%. '''Dawid: '''Dobra. '''Blejt: '''Sory, ale mu pomoge. '''Zein: '''Zdrajca! '''Kajt: '''Ja biore Zeina. '''Zein: '''Ja nie będe walczył przeciwko Blejtowi. '''Kajt: '''To wezmę Jecka. '''Jeck: Dobra. Chris: 'No to mamy pary. ''(Spina kajdankami Dawida i Blejta oraz Kajta i Jecka.) '''Beti: '''Załatwcie Dawida! '''Jeck: Napewno to zrobimy. Chris: Pierwszą częścią zadania będzie walka na błoto. Dostanieci forty w których będziecie się bronić. Ten kto zostanie najbardziej ubrudzony błotem przegra pierwszą część finału. ' Chris: Macie 1 godzine. Zaczynacjcie! '''''U Dawida i Blejta (w forcie): Blejt: '''Powinniśmy zatakować. '''Dawid: '''Nie! Mam plan. Narazie na nich tutaj zaczekajmy. '''Blejt: '''Niech ci będzie. ''' U Kajta i Dawida (w forcie): Kajt: '''Co robimy? '''Jeck: '''Idziemy ich zaatakować. '''Kajt: Dobra. przy fortecy Dawida i Blejta: (Jeck i Kajt siedzą za krzakami) Kajt: 'Teraz atakujemy. '''Jeck: '''Dobra. ''(Wyskakują z krzaków atakując fort kulami z błota, ale Dawid i Blejt zrzucili na nich mnóstwo błota z góry) '''Blejt: Frajerzy! ' ' (Przychodzi Chris) Chris: '''Koniec czasu. Zwycięzcami pierwszej części zadania są Dawid i Blejt! Zdobywacie pierwszy punkt. '''Kajt: Źle to widze. Jeck: 'Ja też. Ale damy rade. '''Chris: '''Teraz będzie druga część zadania. Będziecie musieli znaleźć jeden z najrzadszych gatunków grzyba w tym lesie. Ten kto znajdzie pierwszy wygra. Dam wam zdjęcia zebyście wiedzieli jak wygląda. Zaczynajcie! ''(Dawid i Blejt pobiegli szukać grzyba) '''Kajt: Jak my mamy znaleźć tego grzyba. Jeck: '''Może Hark będzie wiedział. '''Kajt: Nie chce do niego iść, ale musimy. ' ' U przegranych: Beti: '''Hark... możemy pogadać. '''Hark: O co chodzi? Beti: '''Chciałam cie przeprosić za tego żuka. '''Hark: To ja powinnienem przepraszać. Nie potrzebnie się tak wkurzałem. Beti: Czyli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? Hark: Tak. (Przybiegają Jeck i Kajt) Jeck: Hark. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Hark: Nie będe pomagał Kajtowi. Beti: '''Pomóż im. Dawid nie może wygrać. '''Hark: .......Dobra. O co chodzi? (Kajt pokazuje zdjęcie grzyba Harkowi) Kajt: Gdzie można znaleźć tego grzyba. Hark: '''Zwykle jest w pobliżu wody. '''Kajt: Wody! Teraz napewno go znajdziemy. Jeck: 'Dzięki Hark! ''(Jeck i Kajt odbiegają) ''' U Dawida i Blejta: (Znajdują grzyba) Blejt: 'To chyba ten. '''Dawid: '''Zabierzmy go do Chrisa. ''(Dawid i Blejt zabierają grzyba.) ''U Kajta i Jecka (nad rzeką):'' 'Kajt: '''Patrz! To chyba ten grzyb! '''Jeck: '''Udało się! ''(Zabierają grzyba i biegną do Chrisa) ''U Chrisa:'' (Przybiegają Dawid i Blejt) 'Dawid: '''Mamy tego grzyba. '''Chris: '''Udało się wam. ''(Przybiegają Kajt i Jeck) 'Jeck: '''Nie zdążyliśmy. '''Chris: '''Niestety, ale wam się nie udało. ''(Przybiega Hark) 'Hark: '''Stać! Dawid przyniósł nie tego grzyba co trzeba. '''Chris: '''Co!? '''Hark: '''Te grzyby się róźnią. Ten grzyb który przyniósł Dawid jest trujący. ''(Chris ogląda dokładniej grzyby) '''Chris: '''Masz racje. '''Kajt: '''Czyli my wygraliśmy? '''Chris: Tak. Teraz będzie pora na ostatnią część zadania. ' Chris: '''Ostatnia część zadania to wyscig. Chodźmy na linie startu. ''na lini startu: Chris: 'Najpierw będziecie jechać na koniach. Potem będzieci musieli przejść linami nad ruchomymi piaskami. Potem przebiegniecie przez ciemną jaskinie. Ten kto pierwszy do niej dobiegnie dostanie pochodnie. Potem wejdziecie po zamrożonej górze, a na końcu zjedziecie snowbordem do mety. '''Dawid: '''Gotowy na przegraną? '''Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! ''(Na początku na prowadzeniu byli Dawid z Blejtem, a Kajt z Jeckiem zostawali w tyle.) ''' (Dawid i Blejt pierwsi zaczynają przeskakiwać ruchome piaski. Gdy Dawid z Blejtem byli w połowie trasy, Dawid zleciał i ruchome piaski by go wciągneły, ale był przykuty do Blejta.) Dawid: 'Było blisko. A teraz wciągnij mnie. ''(Gdy Blejt wciąga Dawida, Kajt i Jeck wyprzedzają ich i pierwsi do biegają do jaskini. W jaskini chociaż Kajt i Jeck mieli pochodnie to Dawid z Blejtem przeszli ją pierwsi. Zaczeli się wspinać, ale po chwili spadli.) ''' Kara: 'Dawać wy cieniasy! '''Blejt: '''Ej!! ''(Gdy Dawidowi z Blejtem udało się dojść do połowy, Kajt i Jeck zaczeli się wspinać. Na szczycie wyrównali. Zaczeli zjeźdżać i... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ...Jeck się wywrócił przez co Dawid i Blejt dojechali do mety pierwsi.) '''Chris: '''I zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki 3 jest Dawid!! '''Kajt: '''No nie!! '''Dawid: '''Aha! I kto tu rządzi! '''Mila: Miałeś farta. Dawid: To nie dzięki fartowi wygrałem, tylko dzięki strategi. Chris możesz nas rozczepić. (Chris rozczpia Dawida i Blejta oraz Jecka i Kajta) Chris: Oto twoja wygrana. (Chris daje Dawidowi walizke z pieniędzmi) Blejt: 'Teraz dawaj mi połowe. '''Dawid: '''Oszukałem cie. Zabieram całe pieniądze. '''Kara: '''A to dziad! '''Blejt: '''Pożałujesz. ''(Blejt i Kara pogonili Dawida pod góre z której potem zleciał. Maxiliusz się z tego śmiał.) ''' ''' '''Jeck: '''To przeze mnie przegraliśmy. '''Kajt: Nie prawda. Beti: '''Kajt ma racje. Dałeś z siebie wszystko, a Dawida i tak pokarało. '''Jeck: Masz racje. '''Chris: '''To już koniec tego sezon. Na nieszczęście dla wszystkich wygrał Dawid. Kajt niestety przegrał, ale się tym nie przejmuje zbytnio. To był ostatni odcinek Totalnej Porażki 3! KONIEC